Let's meet up with the world
by Inspiyu
Summary: [Original Story] Deux correspondantes vont voir leur vie être chamboulée par des événements qu'elles ne pourront contrôler.


« _Le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Est-ce celui que nos ancêtres imaginaient ? Seraient-ils déçus en voyant ce que notre espèce est devenue ? Seraient-ils fiers de ce qu'elle a accompli ? Personne n'en est sûr.  
_ _Mon voyage n'aura pas pour but de comparer les civilisations entre elles ni de découvrir ce que nous avons fait de bien ou de mal pour l'avenir des prochaines générations. Non, mon voyage aura pour but seulement de partager l'instant présent avec des personnes qui ne me connaîtrons pas et que je ne connaîtrais pas. Des rencontres, des imprévus, l'inconnu, le partage constant de culture entre les différentes populations, et tant d'autres raisons qui m'ont poussé aujourd'hui à partir. Ce sera un magnifique voyage, j'en suis certaine._ »  Let's meet up with the world, de Sabine Lu.

 _«_ Tu as avancé dans ton roman ?

\- Oui ! A vrai dire, je l'ai presque fini. Il ne me reste plus que le dénouement final et l'épilogue à écrire.

\- C'est génial ! Il me tarde de pouvoir le lire.

\- Si un jour je me fais éditer, et ce n'est pas demain la veille! -rire-

\- Tu ne me l'enverrais même pas pour que je le lise ?!

\- Mh… Je ne sais pas. Le mérites-tu ?

\- Bien sûr que je le mérite ! Je suis ton amie.

\- La raison ultime haha.

\- Totalement ! Il n'y a pas meilleure raison.

\- J'y réfléchirai…

\- Ingrate !

\- Moi aussi je t'adore. -cœur- Il va falloir que j'y aille, on se dit à plus tard ?

\- Mh… J'y réfléchirai !

\- Haha. »

 _Sabine s'est déconnectée._

Depuis six mois maintenant, Ludivine était en correspondance avec son amie Sabine. Elles habitaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre de la Terre, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se parler quasiment tous les jours.  
Cela avait commencé grâce au professeur d'histoire de Ludivine, qui leur avait proposé une correspondance entre plusieurs lycées du monde, dans le cadre d'un projet d'échange international. La lycéenne s'était portée volontaire, ils avaient tiré au sort pour savoir à qui ils enverraient une lettre, et elle était tombée sur Sabine. Un échange de lettres manuscrites avait alors commencé, et elles s'étaient directement bien entendues.  
Sabine avait en réalité passé cinq ans de son enfance dans le pays de Ludivine avant de retourner dans son pays natal, ce qui fait qu'elle parlait très bien sa langue. Au bout d'un moment, les filles trouvaient l'attente de la réception des lettres trop lente. Aujourd'hui à l'ère de la technologie moderne, elles s'étaient donc échangées leurs identifiants d'une application de discussion instantanée pour plus de facilités. Elles pouvaient dorénavant s'envoyer des messages à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit, mais aussi s'appeler, avoir des conversations vidéo etc. Les échanges avaient ainsi continué, et leur amitié grandissait de jour en jour.

 _Ludivine vient de se connecter._

« Sabine ?

\- Je crois que c'est moi.

\- J'ai vu aux informations ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout va bien chez toi ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça s'est passé dans la capitale, ma ville est plus au sud. Mais merci.

\- Je suis rassurée ! J'étais en panique dès que j'ai allumé la télé là-dessus… Apparemment c'est une manifestation qui a mal fini… ?

\- Oui, apparemment. Ma mère m'a expliqué qu'un gros groupe faisait une manifestation contre le gouvernement, mais qu'il y a eu un dérapage de la part d'un des manifestants qui était armé. Je crois qu'il y a eu plus de dix morts…

\- C'est horrible…

\- Ouais… Il va y avoir d'autres manifestations, j'espère que tout se passera bien cette fois.

\- J'espère aussi ! Fais attention à toi tout de même.

\- Toujours. -sourire- Sinon, tu le veux mon roman ou pas ?

\- OUI ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! Ça y est, tu l'as fini ?!

\- J'ai encore l'épilogue à faire, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir ton avis. Je t'envoie le fichier !

\- Fichier reçu ! Je le lirai demain par contre, il est une heure du matin ici et je suis censée être déjà en train de dormir.

\- Quelle mauvaise fille, haha ! De mon côté, je dois partir dans cinq minutes pour le lycée. Tu me diras ce que t'en penses quand tu l'auras lu, hein ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète ! A plus petite Sab, passe une bonne journée.-cœur-

\- A plus petite Lu, passe une bonne nuit. -cœur- »

 _Ludivine s'est déconnectée._

Les jours passaient, Ludivine n'avait plus de nouvelles de son amie. Pour une raison inconnue, Sabine ne se connectait plus et cela inquiétait la lycéenne.  
« Ce qui avait commencé par de simples manifestations est en train de se transformer en guerre civile. »  
« Déjà plus de mille morts dans la population à cause des bombardements aériens, les familles fuient les grandes villes qui sont assaillies. »  
« Les pays alentours essaient de trouver une solution. »  
Les journaux télévisés ne parlaient que de ça. Ludivine n'en pouvait plus de cette absence. Sabine lui manquait. Elle voulait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son roman, plaisanter avec elle jusqu'au petit matin.  
Deux mois passèrent.

 _Sabine vient de se connecter.  
_ _Appel audio de Sabine. Voulez-vous décrocher ?_

« SABINE !

\- Tu viens de me griller les tympans je crois.

\- Déconne pas Sab, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre, j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose… Ta famille va bien ? Les infos ici n'arrêtent pas de parler de ce qu'il se passe chez toi, ça fait super peur, même mon prof d'histoire m'a demandé si j'avais de tes nouvelles et…

\- Lu, calme-toi, coupa Sabine. Je vais bien. Pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment ? Comment ça, pour le moment ?

\- Ecoute, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ne me coupe pas d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

\- Il y a deux mois –c'est bien ça ?- des manifestations ont éclaté partout dans le pays. On a dû quitter le lycée en pleine journée parce qu'une manifestation a dégénéré pas loin et s'est transformée en mutinerie… Je suis rentrée chez moi, on s'est enfermé avec mes parents jusqu'à que ça se calme. Puis les bombardements ont commencé. La maison… a été touchée.

\- Oh non… Sab, tes parents… ?

\- Ne me coupe pas. S'il te plaît. »

La voix de Sabine se faisait faible, Ludivine sentait qu'elle retenait ses larmes de couler. Elle la laissa continuer.

« La maison a été touchée une fois, reprit Sabine. Mes parents m'ont fait sortir, mais avant qu'ils puissent me suivre, un deuxième bombardement… a anéanti la maison. Ils… Ils n'ont pas survécu…

\- Je… Je suis tellement désolée… »

Sabine pleurait. Ludivine la laissa prendre son temps pour se calmer. Des larmes coulaient également sur ses joues. Elle entendit un reniflement, puis son amie reprit son récit.

« J'ai fui. Je suis allée dans un supermarché encore en état, j'ai pris des provisions dans un sac et je me suis cachée autant que j'ai pu. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te contacter. J'avais peur de tomber sur les mauvaises personnes alors j'évitais tout le monde. Je suis allée jusqu'à l'appartement de mon grand frère, par chance il était encore intact, et j'ai réussi à le rejoindre.

\- Mais… –désolé de te couper encore une fois- tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère habitait à l'autre bout de la ville ?

\- Si. J'ai mis deux jours avant de l'atteindre. Il fait parti des secouristes, alors je l'ai suivi. On a été obligé de souvent bouger à cause des bombardements. Ce n'est qu'hier qu'on a réussi à établir un camp dans la partie de la ville encore intacte. On a réussi à avoir internet et je me suis directement connectée.

\- Oh mon dieu… J'aimerais tellement être à tes côtés pour te soutenir…

\- Non, dit-elle d'un ton qui surprit Ludivine. Non, tu n'aimerais pas et moi non plus. Lu, j'ai vu des choses atroces… C'est un bain de sang ici. Les gens se font littéralement démembrer par les explosions… Si tu étais avec moi, cela voudrait dire que tu aurais un risque immense de mourir et je refuse. Ton soutien, je l'ai en entendant ta voix. Tu ne te rends pas compte combien elle m'avait manqué.

\- Mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose…

\- Tu as lu mon roman ? »

La questionna désarçonna Ludivine qui ne s'attendait pas à un changement de sujet si radical. Elle se reprit cependant et répondit avec un sourire.

« Oui, je l'ai lu. Il est magnifique. L'histoire est prenante du début à la fin, j'en ai pleuré !

\- C'est super, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

\- Ravie que mes larmes te rendent heureuse, ria Ludivine.

\- T'es bête. »

Les deux jeunes filles rirent en cœur. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elles n'avaient pas rit, cela faisait du bien.

« Tu as pensé à un titre ?

\- Pas encore, j'y réfléchis. Lu, je vais devoir te laisser on va partir à la recherche de survivants.

\- … Je ne veux pas raccrocher…

\- Je dois les aider, Lu.

\- Je sais… Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, et à ton frère. Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux.

\- Promis. A plus petite Lu.

\- A plus petite Sab… »

 _Sabine a raccroché._

 _Sabine s'est déconnectée._

Les trois mois suivant furent éreintant pour les deux jeunes filles. Sabine aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les survivants, s'occupait des enfants et des blessés. Les bombardements continuaient, elle craignait pour sa vie à chaque heure qui défilait. Ludivine de son côté attendait avec impatience chaque appel qui lui confirmerait que son amie était encore vivante. Ses journées passées au lycée lui semblaient interminables et dénuées de tout sens quand elle savait que sa précieuse amie était en train de risquer sa vie pour en sauver d'autres.  
Souvent, l'appel commençait par une mauvaise nouvelle. Un des compagnons de Sabine avait péri, mais elles s'efforçaient de parler de tout et de parler de sujet anodin pour s'éloigner de la réalité.  
Un soir, Sabine lui avait envoyé un appel vidéo à la demande de son amie. Le choc avait été de taille. Ce que Ludivine s'était imaginée était un dixième de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Elle avait vu des photos de la ville avant les bombardements, mais elle était maintenant méconnaissable. Les immeubles menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment, elle entendait les bruits des bombardements, les cris de peur, de tristesse, de désespoir. A cet instant Ludivine se rendit réellement compte de ce que vivait Sabine 24 heures sur 24 et pleura. Elle pleura de ce sentiment d'inutilité qu'elle ressentait depuis que tout avait commencé, de ce cauchemar qui était pourtant bien une réalité, de désespoir et de tristesse face à cet enfer qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sabine avait été touchée par ses larmes qu'elle savait sincères et avait pleuré avec elle, évacuant son stress, sa peur, sa tristesse. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le deuil de ses parents et chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux pour trouver un peu de repos –dormir était devenu un luxe- ses souvenirs la submergeaient. Parler avec Ludivine, pleurer avec elle, lui raconter ce qu'il se passait l'aidait à affronter tout cela. Elle arrivait même encore à rire et cela la surprenait à chaque fois, et remerciait toujours Ludivine pour ça.

« J'ai peut-être une idée de titre pour mon roman.

\- Dis-moi tout !

\- Que penses-tu de "Let's meet up with the world" ?

\- C'est pas mal du tout, j'aime bien ! Ça va bien avec l'ambiance positive de l'histoire.

\- Je trouve aussi. Adjugé vendu pour ce titre !

\- Parfait. Dis-moi, ça n'a aucun rapport mais qui est ce petit bout de chou que tu as dans tes bras ?

\- Il s'appelle Dylan et il a 2 ans. Dis coucou, Dylan ! »

Le petit garçon leva timidement la main vers l'appareil et la secoua, avant de se cacher dans les bras de Sabine.

« Il est trop mignon ! Je peux l'adopter ?

\- Tu as dis ça pour les cinq enfants que je t'ai présenté.

\- … Parce que je veux tous les adopter. Et toi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas une maison qu'il te faudrait, c'est un château !

\- Mais j'y compte bien ! Ria-t-elle, faisant éclater de rire son amie par la même occasion. »

Trois nouveaux mois passèrent, la connexion fut rompue entre les deux amis pendant plusieurs semaines. Les parents de Ludivine s'inquiétaient, Ludivine ne mangeait pratiquement plus, ne sortait plus. Ses amis ne l'a reconnaissaient plus. Elle restait dans sa chambre, attendant désespérément que son amie la rappelle. Elle savait que les bombardements s'étaient rapprochés de son camp. Ils avaient dû bouger. Elle espérait qu'ils trouvent un refuge, qu'ils survivent tous, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas car ça ne l'était jamais. Il y aurait des morts. Alors elle priait plus que tout que son amie n'en fasse pas partie. Elle se savait égoïste en pensant cela mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Elle tenait bien trop à Sabine.  
L'attente dura encore deux mois.

 _Sabine vient de se connecter.  
_ _Appel vidéo vers Sabine._

« Sabine ?

\- Oui. Je vais bien. Mais on a eu beaucoup de perte… »

Sabine lui narra leur périple pour trouver un endroit sûr. Tout était en ruine. La moitié de leur équipe avait péri dans des éboulements ou sous des bombardements. Cette fois elles eurent du mal à changer de sujet et il y eu des blancs, jusqu'à que Sabine remarqua que quelque chose avait changé chez son amie.

« Tu as dormi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as des valises sous les yeux.

\- D'accord, je t'avoue que je ne dors pas bien depuis ces derniers mois…

\- Tu as maigri aussi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

\- Tes yeux disent le contraire. Lu, prends soin de toi, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

\- On s'en fiche de mes parents, ils s'inquiètent toujours pour rien. Puis je n'ai pas faim en ce moment c'est tout.

\- Tu es sérieuse, là ? »

Le visage de Sabine s'était durci, Ludivine ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Ne redis plus jamais que tu te fiches de tes parents. Tes parents sont là pour toi, ils s'inquiètent certainement pas pour rien parce que vu ton état, tu dois manger un grain de riz par jour et encore. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir mes parents qui s'inquiètent pour moi, tu sais. Tu as la chance d'avoir tes parents. Tu as la chance d'être en sécurité, de pouvoir manger, boire à ta faim et à ta soif. Gâcher ça, c'est insulter tous ceux qui n'y ont pas accès. C'est m'insulter aussi. Je sais que tu ne cherchais pas à mal en me disant ça, mais tu m'as blessé. Tu m'as blessé parce que ma seule source de réconfort est en train de se faire dépérir et que je suis sûrement la cause de se dépérissement.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute…

\- Si. Je n'aurais pas dû te montrer comment était ma situation. Je suis sûre que c'est depuis ce jour que tu as arrêté de manger et de dormir. »

Ludivine craqua.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es dans cette situation, et c'est moi qui t'avais demandé de me montrer. Cependant que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que suis-je censée faire ? Vivre ma vie comme si de rien n'était alors que pendant ce temps tu ne sais même pas si tu seras encore en vie demain ? Comment suis-je censée vivre normalement en sachant cela ? Comment je peux aller en ville, aller au cinéma, m'amuser, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la planète il y a ma meilleure amie qui risque sa vie à chaque minute qui s'écoule ?

\- Les autres y arrivent sûrement très bien.

\- Parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas. Répliqua-t-elle. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de lien direct avec la situation que tu vis. Ils ne peuvent pas se rendre compte de ce que toi et tes compagnons vivent. Ce qui passe à la télé, ce n'est même pas un dixième de la réalité de ce que tu m'as montré. Les informations qu'ils donnent concernent plus les pays voisins qui tentent toujours de faire passer un cessez-le feu mais qui n'y arrivent pas que la survie concrète des habitants. Et pendant ce temps là des gens meurent. Pendant ce temps là, tu risques de mourir n'importe quand. Je ne crache pas sur ma vie et la chance que j'ai, mais je n'arrive plus à la vivre sans me sentir coupable parce que je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi alors ?

\- Fais entendre notre parole. Parle de nous autour de toi. Mon frère fait un récit de ce que l'on vit au jour le jour, transmets le. Qu'ils sachent. Qu'ils se rendent compte de cette réalité. Mais ne te laisse pas mourir à petit feu. Mange, va au lycée, instruis-toi, réalise tes rêves, prends soin de tes parents, de ta famille, sors avec tes amis, rencontre de nouvelles personnes, tombe amoureuse. Fais ça, non pas pour moi mais pour toi, et je serai la plus heureuse du monde.

Ludivine était en pleurs devant son écran. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait accumulés ressortaient en même temps. Le son d'un bombardement lui donna un hoquet, Sabine la rassura en lui disant qu'il était éloigné. Elle essaya de changer de sujet.

« Je me suis rendu compte il n'y a pas longtemps que ça devait faire plus d'un an que l'on se connaît maintenant.

\- Oui, ça fait un an et cinq mois même, confirma Ludivine en reniflant.

\- J'étais sûre que tu aurais le compte exact. Mouche-toi par contre, t'as de la morve qui coule, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Ta délicatesse m'avait manqué. Répondit-elle en sortant la boîte de mouchoirs.

\- Moi, c'est ton sourire qui me manque. »

Ludivine avait alors essayait de sourire par-dessus ses larmes séchées, ce qui avait donné une grimace dont Sabine se rappellerait toujours.

« Sab.

\- Oui ?

\- Transmets-moi ce que ton frère a écrit. Je le mettrais sur papier et ferai en sorte qu'il soit lu partout dans le monde. »

Surprise, Sabine en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère, mais elle ne pensait pas que son amie le prendrait si sérieusement. Elle semblait si déterminée, cela l'a toucha au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Là, je reconnais ma petite Lu, fit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Je ferai aussi en sorte que ton roman soit édité. Alors tu as intérêt à survivre jusque là.

\- Promis. »

Durant les sept mois qui suivirent, Sabine et Ludivine travaillèrent sur le récit du frère de Sabine et sur le roman de cette dernière. Elle traduisait et dictait à Ludivine ce que son frère avait écrit, celle-ci copiait sur son ordinateur et mettait en forme. Puis elles réfléchissaient à la couverture du roman. Ludivine avait réussi à convaincre un petit éditeur de publier le livre si elles s'occupaient elles-même de l'illustration, ce qui ne posait aucun problème. Ludivine ayant toujours aimé dessiner, elle faisait des croquis puis les montraient à Sabine. Sabine lui disait ce qui lui plaisait, ce qui allait moins, puis Ludivine modifiait. Elles réfléchissaient et travaillaient ensemble pour un rendu parfait.  
En dehors des appels, Ludivine avait écouté son amie et avait essayé de reprendre sa vie en main. Son appétit revenait petit à petit pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents. Pour le lycée, la jeune fille avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de la laisser prendre des cours à domicile. Elle n'était vraiment plus à l'aise dans le lycée. Ses parents avaient accepté à condition qu'elle sorte de temps en temps même si ce n'est que pour se promener, ce que Ludivine avait accepté de suite. De ce fait, elle se baladait souvent dehors, voire prenait les appels de Sabine pendant ses promenades et lui faisait profiter de la vue quand Sabine lui demandait. Parfois la communication entre les deux amies se coupait pendant plusieurs jours, puis revenait. C'était irrégulier, mais elles faisaient avec.

« Comment avance ta recherche d'emploi ?

\- J'ai eu un entretien la semaine dernière pour un petit journal qui recrute des dessinateurs. Le recruteur à eu l'air d'apprécier mon travail alors je croise les doigts.

\- Tes illustrations sont tellement criantes de vérité que ça ne pouvait que plaire.

\- C'est aussi grâce à toi que j'en suis là.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans moi.

\- Fais gaffe à tes chevilles tout de même !

\- Elles vont très bien mais merci de t'en soucier, fit Sabine, faisant rire les deux filles.

\- J'y pense, tu as choisi parmi mes derniers croquis celui que tu voulais pour ton roman ?

\- Oui ! J'ai vraiment eu un coup de cœur pour celui de la silhouette de la fille au premier plan qui regarde la Terre de loin.

\- C'est un de mes préférés aussi, très bon choix à mon avis !

\- Et en toute modestie.

\- Bien évidemment. Comment ça se passe dans ton camp ?

\- Pas beaucoup de changements. On sauve des vies. On en perd deux fois plus. Les bombardements continuent, on se bat.

\- Je vois… J'ai présenté le récit de ton frère au journal où j'ai postulé. Ils sont totalement partants pour le publier par chapitre dans le journal. Les modalités restent à confirmer, mais c'est bien parti.

\- C'est génial ! Il sera très heureux de l'apprendre. Avec un peu de chance, ça pourra peut-être faire bouger les choses.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- Je dois te laisser mon équipe à repérer un endroit pour récupérer des provisions, on va les chercher.

\- D'accord. Faîtes attention à vous.

\- Toujours. A plus ma petite Lu.

\- A plus ma petite Sab. Je t'adore.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore.»

 _Sabine s'est déconnectée._

Une semaine plus tard.

 _Vous avez un nouveau message de Sabine._

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te joindre pendant un petit moment, ça devient compliqué par ici, on doit fuir à nouveau.  
J'avais oublié de te demander quelque chose pour le roman, j'aimerais que tu le signes "Sabine Lu", s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que c'est une survivante qui l'a écrit. Si tu pouvais également rajouter le petit texte qui suit avant de le faire imprimer, ce serait super.

"Ce roman, je le dédie à une amie en particulier. Cette amie a été pour moi le pilier qui m'a permis de tenir debout. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais son soutien et son aide ont été telle que sans elle, je ne serai probablement déjà plus de ce monde. Elle est également l'illustratrice de ce livre, et je ne pourrais être plus fière d'elle que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Je tiens à lui dire que c'est une personne formidable, la meilleure amie que quelqu'un puisse avoir et que c'est un honneur de faire partie de sa vie. C'est pour cette raison que je signe ce livre Sabine Lu.

Je t'adore, ma petite Lu." »

« Sabine, j'espère que tu verras ce message. Ton roman est édité, imprimé, il sera en librairie dans un mois. Je t'envoie une photo. J'espère vraiment que tu la verras. Notre amitié est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, et la personne formidable ce n'est pas moi, mais toi. Je t'adore ma petite Sab. »

 _Fichier envoyé._

 _Fichier reçu._

 **Épilogue**

Trois ans plus tard.

Ludivine est devenue une illustratrice indépendante. Elle dépeint la vie de tous les jours du point de vue de différents pays. Chacune de ses illustrations font le tour de la toile, marquent les esprits par le trait fin mais la pensée dure de son dessin.  
Elle n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelle de Sabine, qui reste graver dans sa mémoire et à qui elle rend hommage à chaque illustration qu'elle commence. Le récit de son frère prend de plus en plus d'ampleur dans l'esprit des gens, la jeune fille garde espoir que cela pourra changer les choses.

« _Ce fut un voyage rempli d'embûches, de surprises, de désillusions, mais ce que je retiendrai le plus seront les merveilleuses rencontres que j'ai pu faire et qui resteront graver dans ma mémoire à jamais._ »  Let's meet up with the world, de Sabine Lu.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Après 9 mois d'absence, je reviens avec un OS plein de gaieté. *pan* En espérant qu'il vous ait plu. ~

Pour ceux/celles qui suivent Animals, je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue absence ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment (cet OS est peut-être un signe de nouveau départ pour mon inspiration ? Espérons le.) mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! J'y arriverai, j'y crois. o/

A la prochaine. ~  
Inspiyu


End file.
